The Choices That We Make
by LegallyWicked
Summary: After a hard breakup sends Kitty into the arms of another, Lance is determained to get her back, at all cost. What hapens when Kitty realizes she has feelings sfor two men and she can't choose between them. Kurt/Kitty/Lance love trialnge.


**Hey Everyone! So, I was scrolling through all the fics and was surprised by the lack of multi-chapter fics. While I was reading I heard the song, "Boy's don't Matter" - by LoveSick Radio and couldn't get Lance and Kitty out of my head. So that's how this fic was born**

**I used the lyrics to signify time passing or change of PoV; the lyrics aren't in order because I organized them to fit with the timeline of the chapter. I've never done it this way so tell me what you think of the format.**

**This is a Kurt/Kitty/Lance love triangle I still don't know how it's going to end but I would like to hear which pairing you like.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Xmen evo Jean would've died in some sorta freak accident.**

**PS you should listen to the song, it fit perfectly.**

_"He drove her home,_

_Last Friday night,_

_Another date._

_Another stupid fight…"_

"Pretty Kitty, please, I already said I was sorry," Lance Alvers pleaded once more as he and his girlfriend arrived at the gates of the Xavier Institute. But, his pleas fell on deaf ears as Kitty hadn't even looked at him on the ride back from the diner.

Lance leaned over to the passenger seat to give Kitty a goodnight kiss, trying to mend the wound, but instead of a kiss he received the cold _swoosh _of the door being slammed right into his face. He watched as Kitty's retreating figure stomped up the steps into the mansion.

Kitty felt a rush of relief as she heard the engine of the jeep zoom past her. The tears that were hanging precariously on her lower lash line were finally free to fall down her face. She didn't even remember what the fight had been about; all she remembered were his cold insults.

They always fought, Kitty knew they were hanging by a thread, she knew it. This fight had hurt her the most. She just couldn't take the fights anymore, but what was she to do? She loved Lance, but she hated their unhealthy relationship. They would fight, not talk to each other for a few days, and then get back together, it was a pointless cycle. But, she couldn't say goodbye to Lance, he was like a drug and she was addicted. Addictions were not good for a person, she knew that. But, she was in too deep.

As she phased through the door she was greeted by the warm atmosphere of the mansion. Needing comfort, Kitty ran to the nearest body she could find and buried her face in their chest. This time, the lucky victim happened to be Scott Summer, on his way to the Danger Room.

"Umm, hey Kitty," Scott spoke awkwardly as he looked down at the time brunette clung to his chest.

Through her sobs he could only distinguish a few words, "Lance", "Fight", "So mean."

Immediately understanding what this was about, Scott awkwardly wrapped his arms around the petite brunette and tried his best to comfort her.

"Its okay, Kitty. Ssh," He soothed.

She continued sobbing into his face. He was never the best person to go to for comfort. Maybe he should call Jean or Storm, he considered.

"Why don't you go take a shower, Kitty? That always clears your head," he heard Jean say from behind him.

Kitty nodded tearfully, and phased past Scott.

"That was really sweet, how you comforted Kitty like that," Jean smiled.

"Well you know me, I'm a sensitive guy."

_"…She's been so hurt,_

_He's been so mean,_

_Slapped her around,_

_Like she's a Tambourine… "_

The tear mixed with the hot water, making it hard to tell which was which. Kitty felt calm under the hot spray of the shower, her thought clearer. She took her time lathering and repeated everything to make the process last longer. When she finally felt that she had put off the real world enough she turned the knob and the spray abruptly halted.

After changing into her pajamas, Kitty made her way out of the bathroom with all her things in hand. This time she took the time to actually open the door rather than walking through it. She didn't get too far before running into someone.

_I really don't want to deal with anyone_, she thought to herself.

"Hey Keety," she heard her blue-haired friends greet with a sunny disposition.

"Hey Kurt," she said halfheartedly.

"Vhat's wrong, Keety?" Kurt asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, Kurt," Kitty said over her shoulder as she made her way past him and to her room.

Kurt really wanted to go after her, knowing that indeed there was something wrong, but decided against it because he felt that Kitty needed space plus, he really needed to go to the bathroom. Kurt vowed that he would never enter another juice drinking contest with Evan and Bobby, never.

_"…No more lying,_

_No more cheating,_

_She's just done with him…"_

The shower had cleared her head, just like Jean had predicted. Kitty could know think clearly and needed to deal with the matter at hand.

Making her way past the sleeping figure that was that of Rogue's, Kitty silently climbed into bead. She buried her head in her pillow and her thoughts were soon plagued with Lance.

They had warned her, all of them.

_ He's nothing but trouble_, Scott had warned.

_ Ya could do so much betta than that, _Rogue had told her one night after a particularly nasty fight.

_ He's not good for you, Keety, _Kurt had cautioned.

_ Come on Kitty, he's just a thug,_ even Evan was wary of him.

They were right, all of them were right.

Maybe it was her fault, for setting her expectations so high. She was waiting for some sort of Prince Charming _or Edward Cullen_ her inner voice had added. Maybe, she would have to settle for the best she could get.

_ Trust me, hon, he's not the best you can get_, it was that pesky inner voice again.

She thought of her friends at the institute, Jean had lucked out and got Mr. Perfect._ A little uptight but pretty close to perfect. _She just ignored that now.

Was it really worth it?

Having to go against all her friends' wishes just to be treated like this?

She had thought, at first, that they were a like Romeo and Juliet. But Romeo never treated Juliet like this.

At this point, Kitty would die for a taste of what Juliet had. True love.

Maybe she was never meant for true love, or better yet, maybe true love didn't exist.

She didn't know what to do; the only thing Kitty was certain of was that she had had enough.

Soon thoughts drifted into dreams and entwined. Kitty's dreams were haunted by her troubled thoughts, and she slept a fitful slumber.

_"…Now he's running through the lawn,_

_Trying to catch her before she's gone…"_

Not so far away, another individual was plagued with similar thought. _I really screwed up this time, _Lance thought miserably as he stared out his window at nothing in particular. He couldn't remember what the fight had been about. But he had lost his temper, and there was no denying that he had hurt Kitty.

_ Why does this keep on happening?_ He asked angrily.

He would do anything for his precious Kitty, he l-lo-loved her. Even in his thoughts he had a hard time with that word.

Maybe it was the fact that he had never been opened to love as a child, maybe it was that he was just a cold person at heart. All Lance knew was that the only thing between him and Kitty was himself. The part of him that was cold and had no heart, the part of him he liked to call Avalanche.

Maybe if they weren't mutants it would have been easier, maybe if they had met under different circumstances it would have gone better. Maybe.

_"…She'll let the memories lay there,_

_With the mess he made her,_

_And walk away…"_

Kitty woke just as tired as when she had gone to sleep, she considered sleeping in, but today was a school day and Logan seldom allowed them to miss school.

Kitty sluggishly made her way to the bathroom and it took her an excruciatingly long amount of time to get ready. She was fully awake by the time she had made her way down the stairs. Now that she was fully alert Kitty realized that she had made up her mind about what she was to do about Lance. She was going to break-up with him.

She gave a bitter laugh, all the work she had put into this relationship only for it to be over just like that.

Kitty was uncharacteristically silent as she rode to school with her friends. Jean and Scott didn't pry, as they knew the reason. Rogue was silent, herself and Kurt and Evan were both engrossed in a conversation.

Kitty had to figure out the best way to do this. She would have to be careful about it; she had to break the new slowly. She knew Lance would appear cool and collected, so she didn't expect much.

Lance always waited for her at the front entrance so naturally Kitty planned to go through the side door. She had also planned to eat lunch in the theater with her drama friends she would avoid Lance until last period, that's when she would break the news.

_"…Now she's running through his mind…"_

He looked like an idiot. Pietro had told him, Fred had told him, heck, even Todd had told him he looked like an idiot. But he didn't care.

Lance was currently standing in front of the front entrance of Bayville High with a bouquet of flowers clutched in one hand and a box of candy in the other.

_ I'm gonna make this up to you Pretty Kitty,_ he thought.

He waited patiently for her, and waited, and waited. Finally, the Geeks had shown up but Kitty was nowhere to be seen.

Lance turned to the nearest Xmen (which happened to be Rogue) and asked her with desperation in his voice," Have you seen Kitty?"

She gave him a quick look over and burst intro a very uncharacteristic laugh, "Ah dunno, she was right behind meh."

The first bell rang and Lance had yet to find Kitty. _Its okay, I'll just catch her at lunch._

Lance could barely contain himself through his morning classes; he couldn't stand his Pretty Kitty being angry at him more than she had to. He fiddled in his chair and tugged at his clothes.

_One more hour._

His teacher rambled on about the Louisiana Purchase.

_Forty-Five more minutes._

The girl nest to him doodled hearts in her notebook. ._M.M. + .R.D._

_Half an hour._

A kid asked for a bathroom pass.

_Fifteen more minutes._

The teacher pasted out the homework.

_Ten more minutes._

He heard the kid behind him try to cover up the sound of his stomach grumbling by coughing.

_Only five minutes left._

Everyone started to collect their things.

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg!_

Everyone jumped out of their seats and stampeded toward the door. Pushing and shoving, Lance had finally made his way into the hallway. Trying his best to catch a glimpse at Kitty through the throng of students, Lance rode the wave of students to his locker.

Spinning the combination at lightning speed (well, not really lightning speed, that was Pietro's job.) Lance tugged out the slightly wilted bouquet and the barely melted box of chocolate and made his way into the cafeteria. After grabbing his lunch he made his way to the Brotherhood's usual table. As lunch dragged on he kept glancing at the Xmen table waiting for Kitty. Lunches came and went and still no Kitty. A very disappointed Lance made his way to his locker.

"Face it, yo, she hates you," Todd said, walking (more like hopping) up behind him.

"Thanks for the help," Lance muttered.

"Todd has a point, if she hasn't shown up then face it man, you're screwed," Pietro said, suddenly appearing next to them.

"She doesn't hate me, she's just…busy, drama geek stuff," Lance finished lamely.

"Keep telling yourself that, bro," Pietro said as he patted his friend on his shoulder. As the trio appeared at a fork in the hallway the three parted.

The next three periods past painfully slow it became even more painful with the absence of his Kitty. He tried to concentrate (Kitty liked her guys to have passing grades) but a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed kept appearing in his thoughts.

Finally, after what appeared like a lifetime, Lance made his way to Chemistry, the only class he had with Kitty today.

Walking through the door, he saw a familiar high ponytail leaning over her usual table. "Hey Pretty Kitty," he tried to remain cool. She greeted him with a smile, but it wasn't her usual smile, she was hiding something.

Lance mentally slapped himself after realizing that he had forgotten the flowers and chocolate. _No worries, give it to her after class, _he thought quickly. He was about to right a note to her asking Kitty to meet him after class, but she had beaten him to it.

_Can I talk to you after school?_

He loved her handwriting, a mix between cursive and print with all her A's and N's capital and slightly curly letters.

_Sure._

His handwriting looked messy against Kitty's careful print. His letters were pointy and hard, all caps and contrasted heavily against Kitty's.

Class couldn't pass soon enough but it did eventually, and as the bell rang Lance hurried over to his locker. Dropping off his books, he grabbed the less than perfect gifts and hurried over to Kitty.

_"…Her mind is made up…"_

Tact had never been Kitty's thing, charm, yes, class, kinda' but she had never figured out how to properly apply tact.

She was standing outside waiting for Lance. Hmmmm, he was taking awhile.

Maybe he was eaten by a giant cockroach.

Maybe he was eaten by _Blob._

_Maybe he was bitten by a vampire. _Her inner voice played along, sounding a bit hopeful.

Maybe he was--

"Hey Kitty, you wanted to see me?" Lance showed up (_lacking sparkly skin _her inner voice added) hiding something behind his back.

Kitty bit her lip, using her toe to draw swirls in the dirt, "Lance I'm breaking up with you."

Kitty couldn't look up from the pattern of swirls, but if she would've she would of seen Lance's face falter, she would've seen his eye glisten with tears. But instead she saw a tattered bouquet and a stepped on box of chocolate slam into the ground. And she felt the ground tremble.

_"…He's wondering why she said goodbye…"_

Man, you gotta' get up, you've been in bed for three days," Pietro poke his head into Lance's room only to see him sprawled across the bed.

"Maybe he's dead, yo, "Todd bounced nest to him and began to poke at Lance.

Lance swatted his hand away and mumbled," I'm not dead." _Might as well be, though._ He added silently.

"Kitty's been asking about you," Pietro informed.

Lance's head shot up immediately, "Really?"

No," Pietro chuckled.

"She's just a girl, yo, you'll get over her," Todd tried (and failed) to comfort him.

"We could TP her house," Fred offered also trying to cheer his friend up.

After not hearing much of a response Pietro spoke, "Let's get out of here, he's getting to angst-y for my taste. " The other two shrugged and followed him out the door.

_"…No more waiting by the phone,_

_She's not afraid just to be alone,_

_She said boy's don't, boy's don't matter,_

_She's going out with all her friends, _

_She's starting to feel free again…"_

Tuesday turned into Wednesday, Wednesday drifted into Thursday, and Friday finally came. All throughout the week, Lance had failed to appear at school; maybe it was better this way. Maybe.

"I overheard Todd and Fred talking," Scott began as he walked beside Kitty, "and apparently Alvers hasn't left his room in three days. "

"Vow, Keety," Kurt appeared at her other side, "vhat did you do to the poor guy?"

"I never though Alvers would get this upset over a girl, nice job, Kitty." Evan patted her on the back.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any better.

By the time school had ended, Kitty's mood had taken a turn for the better.

While lying on her bed, painting her nails, Kitty was struck with a brilliant (at least, she thought so) idea. "Let's go somewhere tonight, Rogue." she suggested to her roommate.

"Go where?"

Kitty racked her brain for any parties she might have heard where going on tonight. "Maureen is having a party tonight," she squealed," the whole gang could go!"

"Ah dunno," Rogue sounded hesitant.

"Ah. Come one Rogue," Kitty pleaded, jumping on the bed and began to sing," Let's go oooooouuuuuttt tonight, I gotta go ooooouuuuttt tonight! You wanna prowl-"

"Okay, okay Ah'll go, just stop singing," Rogue promised.

"Great! I'll go tell everyone else," Kitty bounced off the bed and ran to inform everyone else of what they would be doing tonight.

Kitty was pleased that everyone had accepted her invitation, even Scott, who had a pole up his butt. Taking one last look in the mirror, Kitty gave a satisfied smile and followed everyone else as they piled into the Xvan.

When they arrived, the party was at full swing and the cars were parked around the block. When they spilled out of the car the groups unknowingly dispersed and Kitty made a beeline for the dance floor. This was where she felt at home, swinging her hips to the music, feeling the beat. It had been such a long time since she had felt so carefree.

_"…It's her time to laugh, _

_Her time to sing,_

_Now it's her time to just try anything…"_

**Well, what did you think? Did you like the song? Every chapter will have a song so feel free to make a request. Also don't forget to vote whether you want Kurtty or Lancitty **

**Miriam**


End file.
